


I don't see nothing wrong...

by thatkingarthur



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, It's Soft, but i promise its good, im crying, it's cute, ok so I wrote this while listening to the song, propunk - Freeform, they just dance and have sex thats it, we need soft things bc propunk is really not soft to my heart, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkingarthur/pseuds/thatkingarthur
Summary: Just a drabble! Made while listening to this masterpiece of a song.It's cute and funny and soft. Also, Rachel dances for herself. Goals.(I was going to add this to my propunk drabble/fic series, but it's not based on a word and it's not agnsty too. Idk, I don't feel like this fits there!)





	I don't see nothing wrong...

                When Sarah entered - yes, she had a key now, no need to break in - Rachel’s apartment she noticed “Bump N Grind” by R. Kelly was blasting out of the stereo and – trying not to laugh – she slowly closed the front door and silently walked towards the room.

                Rachel was doing that again.

                Sarah thought it was very funny, but also beautiful – whenever the blonde was alone, not expecting anyone, she would put her favorites songs and dance to them, sometimes even lipsync in front of the big ass mirror on her room.

                She observed when  – ' _girl you need someone, someone like me'_ – Rachel swung her hips and pointed to herself on the mirror, eyes closed, just feeling the beat and a small smile formed on her lips. Sarah couldn’t stop herself from hugging Rach from behind – who at first stopped moving, stiffed and opened her one eye (the other covered with a black eyepatch) dramatically – “Sarah...” – she started, but was interrupted – “Hey, just wanted to surprise you” – Sarah placed a kiss on Rachel’s neck – “you should continue your dance, it’s lovely... and sexy, but I'm trying to be cute here” – she placed another, on the shoulder blades this time, making eye contact and chuckling a little.

                Rachel blushed.

                Rachel 'Ice Queen' Duncan, blushed.

                “I don’t see nothing wrong with a little bump n grind” – Sarah sang along, so close to Rachel’s ear – at this point, they were bothing swingging their hips and a smirk formed on their lips.

                Rachel abruptly turned around and kissed Sarah, using her right hand to pull her closer by the waist.

                Both smiled middle kiss and headed to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEY! Maybe comment or kudos??? Seriously, I'm lonely, talk to me. JK (maybe not)  
> If you want me to write more drabbles or even fics - if I'm not too fucking lazy - like this, leave a suggestion! I have lots of time! I am always up to write smut too, hehehehehe!


End file.
